


Chiaki Nanami’s Ultimate Gaming Tournament Winners Bracket

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Rare Pairings, and kokichi "ultimate cheater" ouma, featuring: chiaki "ultimate gamer" nanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: *Note: due to complaints about certain “unfair advantages,” the Ultimate Gamer will not be participating in any games.**Amendment to note: any VIDEO games. Card games, word games, etc. are permitted.*** Amendment to amendment to note: Someone needs to take down the names of the winners. Volunteer (the one person who did volunteer) is not inherently trustworthy, and may use bracket notes as a place to roast the losers.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Oma Kokichi
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Chiaki Nanami’s Ultimate Gaming Tournament Winners Bracket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VianaDAscolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VianaDAscolli/gifts).



ROUND 1: Charades

Winner: Kokichi Ouma (+ Shuichi Saihara)

Strategy: Pretty sure he cheated, or Shuichi really lives up to his title of Ultimate Detective (but he doesn’t do too well under pressure, so yeah, probably cheated).

Last Place: Himiko Yumeno (+ Tenko Chabashira)

Strategy: Communicate answers to partner using “magic.”

ROUND 2: Never Have I Ever

Winner: Kokichi Ouma

Strategy: He one hundred percent lied about his answers, but honestly, no one knows if he’s ever toilet-papered a house before.

*Note: I suspect he most certainly has, if the way he giggled when I asked the question was any indication.

Runner-up: Gonta Gokuhara

Strategy: Being generally very innocent; lost only because he definitely pooped in the woods at least once.

Last Place: Ibuki Mioda

Strategy: Pop star lifestyle 

* Note: Nekomaru took her aside after and had a very stern conversation with her so I’m not too worried about future reckless endangerment

ROUND 3: Monopoly

Winner: Kokichi Ouma 

Strategy: He was the banker. Enough said. 

*Note: There was no way he could have beat Kirumi if she had decided to play, but she was in the kitchen making snacks.

Runner-up: Ultimate Impostor a.k.a. “Byakuya Togami”

Strategy: Embody the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy in mind, body, and soul. Kind of scary how intense he got.

Last Place: Peko Pekoyama

Strategy: Give all her money to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, who STILL lost.

*Winner’s Note: Real last place was Kiiboy because an automatic teller machine can’t be a winner in Monopoly.

**Recorder’s Note: Kokichi stole my pen while I was in the bathroom and I can’t erase his comment. Sorry.

ROUND 4: Musical Chairs

Winner: Kokichi Ouma *sigh*

Strategy: Push others off their chairs; step on toes; confuse some first-time players about goals of the game; threaten to cry if not given a chair. 

*Note: He’s kind of a brat, but he’s funny about it at least.

Runner-up: Akane Owari

Strategy: Speedy, but ultimately not immune to snacks.

Last Place: Nagito Komaeda

Strategy: Trip over untied shoelace and give self a nosebleed so severe it also took out Mikan Tsumiki.

ROUND 5: Jenga

Winner: Guess who

Strategy: Jostling other players’ elbows; also has a surprisingly steady hand. 

*Note: Could help me beat that last level in my game if he can sit still long enough.

Runner-up: Korekiyo Shinguji

Strategy: “A thorough understanding of the ancient principles of architecture” (in his own words).

Last Place: Kazuichi Soda

Strategy: Generally clumsy; doubly so when Sonia Nevermind smiled at him (I suspect it was on purpose; Gundham Tanaka came in third).

ROUND 6: Truth or Dare

Winner: Me, actually.

Strategy: I have nothing to hide. :)

Runner-up: Rantaro Amami

Strategy: Apparently has no sense of shame (symptom of having twelve sisters).

Last Place: Kokichi Ouma

Strategy: Couldn’t tell the truth to save his life.

*Note: That was the hardest I’ve laughed in a long time.


End file.
